Pesadillas
by Llueeve
Summary: Todas las noches Peeta se despierta sobresaltado soñando con Los Juegos. Todas las noches Katniss se despierta chillando en la oscuridad. Ninguno puede evitar sus pesadillas, pero al menos ahora se tienen el uno al otro para recordarse que ya están a salvo.


**Disclaimer:** _Los Juegos del Hambre_, así como sus personajes y demás, son obra de Suzanne Collins, una servidora no gana nada con esto.

**Antes de leer recuerda que**: La escena tiene lugar en el Tour de la Victoria, durante el segundo libro _"En Llamas_". (Capítulo único).

* * *

_Y estoy abrazado, a ti sin mirarte y sin tocarte. No vaya a ser que descubra, con preguntas, con caricias, esa soledad inmensa de quererte sólo yo._

_**Pedro Salinas – La voz a ti debida.**_

* * *

El cañón retumba en el cielo y un grito de desesperación surge de tu garganta. Katniss yace en el suelo inmóvil, las bayas venenosas caen de tus temblorosas manos, te arrodillas a su lado y meces su cuerpo inerte entre tus brazos.

Su boca manchada de añil y sus ojos sin vida, se emiten por todo Panem a la vez que suena el himno del Capitolio y eres proclamado vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Pero ni quiera prestas atención. No te importa lo que las trompetas estén anunciando.

Katniss está muerta, tus peores temores se han cumplido. Ha comido las bayas sabiendo lo que sucedería, se ha sacrificado por ti, para salvarte. Para que puedas volver al Distrito 12 con vida.

El aerodeslizador se posa sobre vosotros y su brazo metálico desciende hacia la Arena, dispuesto a llevarse el cuerpo de La Chica en Llamas. Pero te aferras a él, impidiendo que se lo lleven.

No puede estar muerta, es imposible. Ibais a volver juntos a casa, las reglas habían cambiado por vosotros, por vuestro amor, os iban a permitir regresar juntos.

―Katniss―Susurras contra su oído―, Katniss despierta por favor. Por favor Katniss, no me dejes.

Pero no hay respuesta, la chica sigue inerte, sin vida. Incapaz de oír tus lamentos.

―¡Katniss! ―Gritas con desesperación―¡Katniss!

Te despiertas enseguida, sobresaltado. Miras a tu alrededor y descubres que no hay rastro de la Arena, sino que estás en el tren durante el Tour de la Victoria. Has tenido una pesadilla, otra de tantas. Katniss no está muerta, sobrevivió a Los Juegos. Sueltas una gran bocanada de aire, aliviado.

Todo está bien, ella duerme a tu lado, con el ceño algo fruncido. Sana y salva.

Te acuesta de nuevo y la rodeas con tus brazos, Katniss se agita un poco y la abrazas con más fuerza. Ella también está teniendo una pesadilla.

―Tranquila―Le dices, deseando que pueda oírte entre las penumbras de su sueño―.Todo está bien, estás a salvo.

Katniss sigue moviéndose cada vez con más intensidad y tú intentas calmarla, aunque sabes que es inútil. Pronto sus gritos de terror inundarán la habitación.

Se despierta con la frente bañada en sudor, los ojos abiertos como platos, la respiración entrecortada y el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

Posas tus manos en sus mejillas y la obligas a mirarte.

―Katniss, cálmate. Estás a salvo, estoy aquí.

Ella te mira y puedes observar como las lágrimas comienzan a descender por su rostro. Te gustaría poder besarlas una a una y ahuyentar de ese modo los demonios que la acechan cada noche cuando cierra los ojos. Pero no puedes. Y eso te destroza casi tanto como verla sufrir, porque ella no te quiere, no siente lo mismo que tú, solo fingía para manteneros seguros durante Los Juegos.

―Rue―Dice solamente―Quería salvarla pero no pude. Quería hacerlo―Tiembla bajo tus manos―Pero Marvel fue más rápido.

Tus manos abandonan sus mejillas y la abrazas, intentando reconfortarla.

―Hiciste lo que pudiste, al menos no murió sola ―Katniss se deja abraza y apoya la cabeza en tu pecho, más tranquila.

―Pero era tan joven, no merecía morir Peeta, Rue no.

Le acaricias el pelo, intentando de ese modo proporcionarle algún tipo de consuelo, aunque sabes mejor que nadie que ese consuelo nunca llega.

―Detesto esto, detesto no poder cerrar los ojos sin ver sus caras. Rue, Marvel, Clove, Cato…―Reconoce―Nunca podremos librarnos de ello, los recuerdos, el dolor, la culpa…

―No pienses en eso ahora―Dices―Tienes que descansar, no dejes que las pesadillas te controlen.

Katniss asiente y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, buscando tu cuerpo, permitiéndote rodearla con tus brazos.

―¿Y si vuelvo a tener otra pesadilla? ―Pregunta sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz.

―Yo estaría aquí, para recordarte que no son reales.

―¿Lo estarás?

―Siempre―Tu voz suena tan bajito que dudas que haya podido escucharte.

Pero lo harás sin ninguna duda, a pesar de que ella no llegue a quererte nunca, porque Katniss te necesita y jamás podrías abandonarla.

Pase lo que pase.

* * *

**_Peeta es amor, quién pudiera despertarse de una pesadilla y encontrarse con él abrazándole._**

**_En fin ¿Tomates? ¿Aplausos? ¿Veneno de ratresvispulas? Dejen su opción en el cuadrito de Reviews :)_**


End file.
